


Ship wars

by Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: Prompt: Dean goes to a party as character A. Cas goes to the same party as character B. Dean and Cas both ship character A/character B. Let's make ship happen!





	Ship wars

"Dean? Are you ready to go?" Charlie Bradbury yelled up the stairs to her best friend, (and partner in being gay and doing crime) Dean Winchester. "We're going to be late for the party!"

Dean came down the stairs with a frown.

"I'm not going." He said, grumpily.

Charlie stared at his costume in awe, and then at his face in confusion.

"What?" She asked. "What the  _ hell _ do you mean, 'you're not going'? Of course you're going! You look frickin awesome!"

She gestured to Dean's costume, a custom made Rey costume, complete with a bow staff.

"I should just stay here, you and Dorothy should go have fun without me. I always tag along on your dates. Go enjoy a night out!"

Charlie glared at him darkly.

"There's no way you're gonna stay home and not take that masterpiece out for a spin! Girlfriend be damned!"

"No way Charlie, I'm not going."

"You were so excited last night though! What happened?"

"Some kids called me an old man earlier."

Charlie gasped.

"Who? I will end them!"

"Whoa, slow down kiddo! You don't need to end anyone. I'm fine. Besides, it's not like it's not true."

"Dean, I'm only a few years younger than you. So if you are old, that means I'm almost old right? Well I'm not, so therefore you aren't either! So now that we have that settled, let's go party!"

Dean sighed, but let himself be dragged out the door, knowing that this was a losing battle.

  
  


  * ••

  
  


"See? Isn't this great?" Charlie asked Dean as they walked into the party.

"No, this is not great. I'm like the oldest person here!"

"That's so not true!" Charlie fired back.

"Yeah! Look at that guy!" Dorothy added, pointing to a dude wearing black, high-waisted pants. And nothing else.

"Oh my gosh." Charlie said, in awe, "Is that…?"

"No way. I know how you think Charlotte Celeste Bradbury! Don't do it!"

"Too late! YO, KYLO! YEAH YOU!" She said, grinning and motioning for the man to come over. "Hi! My friend, Rey over here thinks you're cute!"

"Dude!" Dean said to Charlie, blushing furiously, then he whisper-yelled at Dorothy. "Dot, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Sorry Dean! You know I don't know Star Wars like you and Char!" She whisper-yelled back.

"Hello, I like your costumes. Especially yours." He said turning to Dean.

Charlie was going to be the death of him.

"Thanks, I like yours too. Sorry about my friends, they're… excitable."

The man chuckled deeply, the kind of chuckle that you could feel in the air.

"That's alright. They seem friendly. My name is Castiel."

"Nice to meet you, man, I'm Dean. I like your costume."  _ Damn it Dean! You already said that! _

"Thank you." Castiel smiled. "Do you ship Reylo?"

"How could I not? All of that UST? And the looks they give each other? I can't wait for the next movie to come out." Dean said excitedly.

"I'm glad to meet another fan who shares my taste in shipping." Cas said.

"Well, we are going to go, have fun you two!" Charlie said, disappearing with Dorothy further into the party.

  
  


  * ••

  
  


An hour (and several shots) later, Dean and Castiel were discussing gray jedi.

"But it was canon in the lore until Disney took the EU out. Meaning Greylo isn't too left field, especially if they were to go for Bendemption."

"Dean, as much as that makes sense, and as much as I love reading that trope, I just don't think they'll go for them being Gray! Especially with Dark!Rey."

"Have a little faith, Cas!" Dean grinned, leaning into his space.

Cas rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Hello, my dear bestest friend! May I steal your new boyfriend, sir Castiel?" Charlie asked, coming up to the pair with Dorothy in tow, grinning.

Dean blushed. "Char, he's no-"

"Of course, fair maidens." Cas said, still grinning.

Dean blushed more, staring at Cas, but letting himself be dragged away.

_ Did he just… Boyfriends? Freakin Charlie. _

"Well? I can see you're having fun! What's he like? Does he ship Stormpilot? Does he have family? What's his favourite trope? What are other thinks he likes? Spill!" Charlie gushed excitedly.

"Charlie! Slow down!"

"Sorry bro, one question at a time. WHAT'S HE LIKE?"

"He's amazing, Char. He's sweet, he writes, he ships Reylo." Dean says, still flushed bright red.

"Ahhh! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you bro!" Charlie grinned. "Next question, Stormpilot? Yea or nay?"

"He likes it objectively, but he ships Finnrose."

"As long as he doesn't hate it…"

"Charles, he's perfect." Dean smiled sadly.

Charlie groaned.

"Why do I sense a 'but' in there? Dean, he seems perfect for you!"

"What if he doesn't want to date? Or doesn't want to date me? Or what if-"

"Stop! He definitely likes you! He…" She trailed off.

"I just don't think it's gonna happen. He's probably just... Friendly!"

Then, Dean felt a tap on his shoulder.

And he slowly turned around.

And, of course, because of Dean's life.

There was Cas.

"Cas-"

"I thought I was making it obvious, but ok. Dean, do you want to go out with me?"

"Hell freaking yes. I'd love to, Cas!"

Then Cas kissed him.

And everything felt a little better.

When they finally broke apart, Charlie and Dorothy were cheering.

"GUYS, YOU MADE REYLO CANON!" She exclaimed, as Dorothy giggled.

"Oh! We DID!" Cas said, excitedly.

"We. Made. REYLO. Canon!"

  
  


  * ••

  
  


Two months later, Dean and Cas sat around the Christmas tree at Dean's parents' house. As they told the story of how they met to Dean's niece, Mary, for the thousandth time.

Cas sat in between Dean's legs as the family exchanged gifts, until Dean stood up to grab 'one more gift'.

"Here, Cas, this is for you." He said, coming back in with a small box wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper. "It reminded me of your eyes.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas smiled, opening the present.

Once it was unwrapped, Dean gently took it from Cas' hands, and got down on his knee, opening the box.

"Castiel Novak? Will you be the Kylo to my Rey?"

"Yes, Dean. I think I will." He smiled. "I love you."

Dean slipped the ring on Cas' finger, smiling happily. "I know."


End file.
